


Good Kisses.

by TheMadhatter1419



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Day 1, F/F, Lol this sucks, My First Fanfic, Topic 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadhatter1419/pseuds/TheMadhatter1419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy thinks Harley's being needy because she wants a 'good' kiss.</p><p>But that's not what she's really needing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Kisses.

“Pammy, kiss me,” Harley murmured, a pout emerged on her face.

Ivy sighed and gave Harley a gentle peck on the lips before returning to her book. Harley rested her head against the headboard of Ivy’s bed. That damn book was taking away the fun. Her eyes scanned the room, trying to find something that would entertain her. The only thing to do was read or daydream. Reading wasn’t something Harley was in the mood for, so she stuck with the fantasising.

Harley began her daydream, which was brief, consisted of Ivy killing Batman and capturing that Robin kid. Because of Ivy’s accomplishments, Harley gave her victory sex, and damn, it was good. The images of Ivy’s lips traveling down her body forced her to shudder in building desire. Harley squirmed around as the aching began to start. The silky green sheets that were wrapped around their close bodies hid the slight contact between the two of them sent a spark straight to Harley’s hips. Ivy shifted slightly, creating just enough friction. Harley pouted even more to silence her building whimper and leaned her head against Ivy’s.

“Harl, babes, I’m trying to read,” Pamela said, kissing Harley’s forehead softly.

“But I want a _good_ kiss!” Harley whined, running her fingers through Pamela’s soft, curly red hair.

Ivy sighed again, before placing her bookmark on the page and closing her book. Her green eyes read ‘Seriously, Harl?’ and it was inevitable. She turned off the lamp on her side of the bed, darkening the room. She muttered something about neediness and stroked Harley’s cheek softly.

“One kiss, okay? Then we go to bed. Joker has some job planned out for you and I’ve got my own business to worry about in the morning. Alright, sweetie?” she spoke, sliding down the bed slightly to rest her head properly on the pillow.

The rubbing as Ivy slid gave Harley the perfect reason for a moan to slip. Ivy’s crooked smile was visible, even in the dark. There was a faint giggle, something that Harley found super adorable.

“Jesus, Harl, what’s with the sensitivity?” she said, pulling Harley down so they were at the same level.

“I dunno, but it’s killing me,” Harley whispered, her hands finding Ivy’s face in the dark.

Her thumb stroked the soft, flawless skin of Ivy’s face before leaning in for a gentle, yet loving kiss. Ivy rolled over slightly, to deepen the kiss. Harley held Ivy’s face in place, never wanting the electrifying touch to end. Harley groaned quietly, her ocean blue eyes fluttering shut. She revisited her dream world, where Ivy and her were more than friends with benefits, but actual lovers. Something more than just whatever they actually were. Something that allowed them to make love, rather than to have sex. Something that made Ivy Harley’s number one priority. Ivy pulled away after a little bit more of this exciting kiss, causing Harley to grumble in disappointment.

“I love you, Ivy,” she sighed.

“Goodnight, Harley,” Ivy murmured, kissing her nose gently before turning over.

“Goodnight, Pammy,” Harley whispered, kissing the back of her neck before rolling on her side as well, facing away from Ivy.

After two hours of lying awake, Harley rolled over onto her back with a sigh. Her raging hormones kept her up into the ungodly hours rarely, but that night was the worst. She glanced over at Pam before slipping a hand down her body. It helped that they always went to bed naked.

Harley glanced once more before letting her fingers tease her entrance, grazing over the skin with her fingertips. She kept running her fingertips up and down until her hips bucked up slightly. Her eyes closed as she allowed her fingers to slip inside, wiggling as she pressed deeper.

Harley tried to let out a sigh, but it turned into a twisted moan. Her fingers flexed and straightened constantly, the touch sending waves of satisfaction. Her back arched vaguely, forcing her hips to push up against her hand, making her fingers slide even deeper.

There was a moan, but it wasn’t Harley’s. Her eyes flew open and she glanced to her left. Ivy was watching. Harley stopped her fingers, and chuckled awkwardly.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Ivy muttered, nibbling on her lip.

Harley nodded once before closing her eyes once again, returning to the curling motion. Ivy pulled the sheets so they were just barely covering Harley’s hips and Ivy made her fingers tease Harley’s stomach, causing a hitch in Harley’s already rough breathing.

Harley moved her thin fingers quicker, and she already felt ready. The idea of Pam watching her wank was an incredible sensation. Harley groaned in longing for more of Ivy’s touch -- to have her touch her instead. The feeling of her orgasm continued to build, and Ivy was panting beside her, encouraging the excitement. Ivy’s fingers teased lower and lower down Harley’s body, but it was never close enough. She whispered tiny words of persuasion to Harley, begging to hear her moan.

Harley gripped for dear life on the sheets with her free hand. She was desperate to be touched, properly. Soon after the death grip began, Ivy got what she wanted. A long, desperate whine escaped Harley’s mouth just before she hit her peak. Harley came, and moaned Pam’s name the instant it began. Pamela struggled not to melt into a puddle of goo, groaning quietly along with Harley. Once the contractions ended, Harley slowly slipped her fingers out, and gave Ivy a gentle kiss.

“Oh, but now _I_ want a good kiss,” she said with a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, I'm sorry. This is genuinely my first fanfic. Just. Sorry.
> 
> Topic: Masturbation.


End file.
